Cuddles the Hamster
Cuddles is a hamster that ate Monster Blood and grew to about ten feet. His only appearance to date is in Monster Blood II and is technically the main antagonist of the book. Despite his limited appearances, Cuddles is one of the more popular characters in the series. History ''Goosebumps'' (original series) ''Monster Blood II'' In Monster Blood II, Cuddles is owned by science teacher Mr. Murphy, who punishes Evan Ross to clean Cuddles' cage, whom Evan dislikes. To get back at Mr. Murphy for Evan, Andy feeds Cuddles some Monster Blood. But after awhile, he grows to an enormous size and starts rampaging through the school. Evan eats some Monster Blood himself, so that he can grow to Cuddles' size and do battle with him. However, Cuddles is about to finish Evan off, until they both return to their normal sizes. It turns out that the expiration date on the Monster Blood has passed, resulting in the magic wearing off. As a present, Cuddles is given to Evan. In the end, it is heavily implied that Cuddles ate some more Monster Blood. ''Goosebumps Series 2000'' ''Return to HorrorLand'' Cuddles is briefly mentioned in Return to HorrorLand. It was when Derek and Margo Strange interview Evan, who retells the events of Monster Blood II. ''Goosebumps'' film Cuddles appears in the second draft of the Goosebumps film as the "pet" of Slappy the Dummy. He is first seen attacking Clem the Horror after the Monster Police failed to capture R.L. Stine. List of appearances Gallery Artwork print_cuddles1.gif print_cuddles2.gif Goosebumps - HorrorLand at Disney Promo.jpg Regional depictions CuddlesUKCover.png|Cuddles as depicted on the UK cover of Monster Blood II. CuddlesFrenchCover.png|Cuddles as depicted on the French cover of Monster Blood II. Merchandise cuddles the hamster action figure box.png|Goosebumps Collectibles figure. cuddles the hamster dread head.png|Dread Head in package Cuddles Dread Head unpkg f+b.jpg|Dread Head (unpackaged) Cuddles the hamster freaky face.png|Freaky Face Horror-cuddles-flipface.png|Horror/Cuddles Flip Face Cuddles Inksters in box front.jpg|Inksters Cuddles Key Ring keychain in pkg Buy-Rite.jpg|Key ring Cuddles finger frights ring in box front.jpg|Finger Frights finger ring cuddles the hamster pencil sharpener.jpg|Pencil sharpener in package Cuddles Pencil Sharpener unpkg.jpg|Pencil Sharpener (unpackaged) Cuddles 1996 Spooky Sharpener in pkg front.jpg|Spooky Sharpener cuddles the hamster desk candy.jpg|Desk caddy cuddles the hamster pencil stapler.jpg|Stapler in package Cuddles Cuddly Stapler unpkg.jpg|Cuddly Stapler (unpackaged) cuddles the hamster ghoulish slippers.png|Ghoulish Sippers Cuddle_-_radical_ruler.png|Radical Ruler Cuddles the hamster ring binder.png|Ring-binder Cuddles Flashlight in packaging front.jpg|Cuddles flashlight (packaged) Cuddles Flashlight unpkg.jpg|Flashlight (unpackaged) MBIIFolder.png|Folder Cuddles Hamster Plush Pillow Fright Faces UK Titan Toys.jpg|Fright Faces plush pillow Cuddles Beware Beach Towel Jay Franco.jpg|Beware! beach towel Cuddles Scary Stamper in package front.jpg|Scary Stamper Cuddles Gruesome Pen in pkg.jpg|Gruesome Pen Cuddles-eraser.png|Haunted Eraser front and back Cuddles-haunted-eraser.jpg|Haunted Eraser in packaging Goosebumps Cuddles 1997 purple backpack.jpg|Backpack Gurglin Ghouls Cuddles Stress ball 4Kidz in pkg.jpg|Gurglin' Ghouls stress ball Cuddles Gurglin Goosebumps keychain unpkg f+b.jpg|Gurglin' Goosebumps Keychain Cuddles green grey Poster.jpg|Poster Cuddles composition notebook H-E.jpg|Notebook Goosebumps Jean Tattoos package front Cuddles.jpg|Jean Tattoo Cuddles metallic Sandylion stickers.jpg|Sandylion metallic stickers Cuddle Pocket Scream Machine front.jpg|Pocket Scream Machine Cuddles Vinyl B&W Pyramid tote bag.jpg|Vinyl Tote Bag 18 Monster Blood II 1995 Computer Mousepad Mat.jpg|Mousepad Curly Mummy Cuddles Tin.jpg|Tin Cuddles Wallet Diners Club Card f+b.jpg|Diners Club wallet card Cuddles greeting card front.jpg|Greeting Card (front) Cuddles greeting card inside.jpg|Greeting Card (inside) Cuddles 2003 Cheese Onion Corn Snacks Red Mill UK packaging.jpg|Red Mill Corn Snacks 2003 packaging Bookmarks cuddles the hamster bookmark.jpg|Bone-Chilling Bookmark Cuddles Antioch bookmark shapemark front.jpg|Antioch Shapemark bookmark Cuddles Keep Claws Off Antioch tasseled bookmark.jpg|Antioch tasseled bookmark Cuddles Goosemark bookmark unpkg.jpg|Goosemark bookmark Trading Cards and Stickers Cuddles (Trading Card 1).jpg|Topps Puzzle trading card MM03.jpg|Topps Monster Magic card 4 Cuddles Topps Foil Sticker.jpg|Topps Foi Sticker Screenshot_24.png|Frito-Lay Glow-in-the-dark trading card cuddles-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Glow in the dark trading card (back) Cuddles Kelloggs sticker.jpg|Kellogg's sticker 18 Monster Blood II Cuddles 1996 Merlin 67 sticker.jpg|Merlin sticker 18 Monster Blood II 1996 Merlin sticker.jpg|Merlin sticker Cuddles 1996 Merlin 91 sticker.jpg|Merlin sticker Apparel cuddles-costume.jpg|Halloween costume Cuddles Turn Up the Scare T-shirt detail.jpg|'Turn Up the Scare' T-shirt detail Cuddles Turn Up the Scare T-shirt front.jpg|'Turn Up the Scare' T-shirt front Cuddles 1996 grey sweatshirt.jpg|Sweatshirt Cuddles purple line art 1996 long sleeve shirt.jpg|Purple line art long sleeve shirt Cuddles 1995 blue T-shirt.jpg|T-shirt Curly Cuddles long underwear in pkg f+b.jpg|Long underwear Trivia *Despite only appearing in one book (not counting the video footage in Return to HorrorLand), Cuddles has grown to be a very popular character in the ''Goosebumps'' franchise, given the fact the character has been used a lot in promotional material and merchandising. Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Monster Blood Category:Animals Category:Giants Category:Characters Category:Change in Size Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Original series (characters) Category:Pets Category:Recurring characters Category:Hamsters